


Three conclusions

by AutomatonAmI



Category: The First Fifteen Lives of Harry August - Claire North
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomatonAmI/pseuds/AutomatonAmI
Summary: Tiny tiny fic of Harry thinking back about Vincent Rankins.
Relationships: Harry August/Vincent Rankis
Kudos: 1





	Three conclusions

In my sixth life, spending my time as an academic almost suspiciously accomplished for his age, I met Vincent. He was a student at the time, and liked to bother me with all kinds of petty debates over the philosophy of physics - something he regarded as silly and unworthy of our time, despite all the hours we spent arguing over it.

Now, hundreds of years and dozens of lifes later, I'm trying to think back and understand this peculiar figure, this man that was such a big part of so many of my lives. I knew three things about him, at the base of all things.

The First, he was brilliant. He had the mind for science, for discovery, for creation, and he definitely used it. He kept me sharp. I would like to believe I did the same for him.

The second, he was a fool. A dammed fool, consumed by his own ego and sense of grandeur. Sometimes I feel a stab of guilt, for ruining it all, but I know he brought it all upon himself. 

The third, which took me the longest to acknowledge, is that we were deeply in love with each other. We loved each other with the same passion we worked in Pietrok-112, and that passion ended with horrors that will last for hundreds of lives. Maybe it's for the best our love was never developed into a tangible thing. Who knows what could have happened. 


End file.
